Kotori Minami
Minami Kotori is one of the nine main characters in Love Live!. She is 16 years old and a second year in Otonokizaka High School. She is also known as "Legendary Maid Minalinsky" while working in Akihabara. Kotori was born on September 12, and her zodiac sign is Virgo. She has grayish-brown hair, normally styled in a way where part of her hair is styled in a small chignon bun, and she has amber eyes. Her main color is gray, though she is commonly shown in green. She is part of Printemps, a mini idol unit. Her solo album is called "Kotori, Lovin' You". Kotori is voiced by Uchida Aya. Background Since she was young, Kotori has been friends with Kousaka Honoka and Sonoda Umi. Her mother is the chairwoman of the school board. Personality Minami Kotori is known for having her head in the clouds. Despite this, she is the μ's designer along with Yazawa Nico. Kotori has a very huge aptitude for fashion, and is very good at drawing the costumes for the group. Kotori is shown to be very kind to her friends, and does genuinely care about them, especially about their feelings. Kotori is also shown as the most indecisive person among all nine members, and tends to have Sonoda Umi and Kousaka Honoka, her childhood friends, make decisions for her. She also has a hard time expressing her feelings, since she always takes other people's feelings into consideration. Clubs and Hobbies She is μ's wardrobe supervisor and helps with the choreography. It was discovered in Episode 9 that Kotori worked in a maid café in Akihabara and is a famous maid named "Minalinsky". She was known as a "Legendary Maid" in Akihabara due to her kindness, cuteness, and soft voice. She also likes making candy. Her special skill is her flexibility; her legs can reach her shoulders. Other Data Chronology Season I = |-| Season II = Trivia *Kotori is known for a photo-bomb at one of the bottom corners of the screens, sometimes referred to by fans as a "Koto-bomb". This is a recurring joke from as early as the first PV, to the first season's opening theme, and also Happy maker!'s animated sequence. Gallery Official Art= Minami Kotori Official Profile 1.jpg Minami Kotori Official Profile 2.jpg Minami Kotori Official Profile 3.png Minami Kotori Official Profile 4.png Minami Kotori Official Profile 5.png Minami Kotori Official Profile 6.jpg Maid_Minami_Kotori.jpg Kotori_Swimsuit.jpg Kotori Mogyutto PV.jpg Minami Kotori Banner.jpg Kotori Music Start Promo Card.jpg Kotori Music Start Promo Card 2.jpg Kotori Music Start PV.jpg Kotori BokuIma Card Sleeve.jpg Kotori Snow Halation PV.png Kotori SIF Goods Bonus.jpg Love Live! Manga Vol 1.jpg Umi Honoka Kotori BD Wallpaper.jpg Dengeki Love Live! 2nd Years.jpg Umi Honoka Kotori Schoolgate Illustration.jpg Honoka Kotori Hanayo 3rd Single Animate Bonus Illustration.jpg Kotori Rin Nozomi Music START.jpg Honoka Kotori Eli Dengeki G's Mag Aug 2010.jpg Maki Kotori Rin Dengeki G's Mag Aug 2010.jpg Kotori Eli Honoka Umi Dengeki G's Mag Sep 2010.jpg Kotori Dengeki G's Mag Nov 2010.jpg Kotori Nico Nozomi Dengeki G's Mag May 2011.jpg Kotori Dengeki G's Mag May 2011.jpg Printemps Dengeki G's Mag Jun 2011.jpg Printemps 2 Dengeki G's Mag Jun 2011.jpg Kotori Nico Nozomi Dengeki G's Mag Sep 2011.jpg Nozomi Honoka Kotori Nico Dengeki G's Mag Oct 2011.jpg Kotori Honoka Umi Dengeki G's Mag Dec 2011.jpg Kotori Hanayo Kokuhaku Biyori desu.jpg Kotori Honoka Umi Dengeki G's Mag Jan 2012.jpg Nico Kotori Maki Dengeki G's Mag Aug 2012.jpg Kotori Hanayo Dengeki G's Mag Jun 2012.jpg Kotori Secret Heart Dengeki G's Mag Aug 2012.jpg Honoka Umi Kotori Dengeki G's Mag Nov 2012.jpg Nozomi Nico Kotori Dengeki G's Mag Dec 2012.jpg Honoka Kotori Dengeki G's Festival Comic Vol 29.jpg Umi Honoka Kotori Animedia Jan 2013.jpg Umi Honoka Kotori Animage Jan 2013.jpg Kotori Honoka Umi Newtype Feb 2013.jpg Kotori Dengeki G's Mag Mar 2013.jpg Umi Honoka Kotori S1BD1 Magazine Adv.jpg Kotori Honoka Umi Megami Mag Vol 153.jpg Honoka Kotori Umi Megami Mag Vol 154.jpg Kotori Nico Umi Musume TYPE Apr 2013.jpg Umi Honoka Kotori S1BD2 Magazine Adv.jpg Umi Honoka Kotori Dengeki G's Mag May 2013.jpg Nozomi Kotori Dengeki G's Mag Sep 2013.jpg Kotori Rin Dengeki G's Mag Dec 2013.jpg Kotori Eli Dengeki G's Mag Jan 2014.jpg Secret Shortcuts 2 Dengeki G's Mag Aug 2013 (Kotori Umi).jpg Secret Shortcuts 7 Dengeki G's Mag Feb 2014 (Maki Kotori).jpg Minna de Tsukuru Mu's no Uta Dengeki G's Mag Nov 2014 1.jpg Minna de Tsukuru Mu's no Uta Dengeki G's Mag Nov 2014 2.jpg Minna de Tsukuru Mu's no Uta Dengeki G's Mag Nov 2014 3.jpg Minna de Tsukuru Mu's no Uta Dengeki G's Mag Feb 2015 1.jpg LLSID Kotori.jpeg LLSID Kotori 2.jpeg LLSID Kotori 3.jpeg LLSID Kotori 4.jpeg LL S1BD1 Booklet 1.png LL S1BD1 Booklet 2.png LL S1BD1 Booklet 4.png LL S1BD7 Booklet 1.jpg LL S1BD7 Booklet 4.jpg LL S2BD5 Booklet 1.jpg LL S2BD5 Booklet 2.jpg LL S2BD5 Booklet 5.jpg LL S2BD5 Booklet 6.jpg LL S2BD7 Booklet 2.jpg LL S2BD7 Booklet 5.jpg |-|Season 1 Appearances= This gallery is under construction! 008 S1Ep1.png 017 S1Ep1.png 019 S1Ep1.png 020 S1Ep1.png 023 S1Ep1.png 027 S1Ep1.png 034 S1Ep1.png 038 S1Ep1.png 043 S1Ep1.png 044 S1Ep1.png 050 S1Ep1.png 065 S1Ep1.png 081 S1Ep1.png 115 S1Ep1.png 117 S1Ep1.png 120 S1Ep1.png 162 S1Ep1.png 164 S1Ep1.png 165 S1Ep1.png 167 S1Ep1.png 173 S1Ep1.png 176 S1Ep1.png 178 S1Ep1.png 182 S1Ep1.png 183 S1Ep1.png 187 S1Ep1.png 192 S1Ep1.png 200 S1Ep1.png 206 S1Ep1.png 219 S1Ep1.png 220 S1Ep1.png 221 S1Ep1.png 223 S1Ep1.png 228 S1Ep1.png 232 S1Ep1.png Ep12 00053.png Ep12 00066.png Ep12 00080.png Ep12 00085.png Ep12 00097.png Ep12 00115.png Ep12 00122.png Ep12 00130.png Ep12 00134.png Ep12 00135.png Ep12 00137.png Ep12 00138.png Ep13 00026.png Ep13 00028.png Ep13 00029.png Ep13 00092.png Ep13 00094.png Ep13 00095.png Ep13 00096.png Ep13 00097.png Ep13 00099.png Ep13 00100.png Ep13 00122.png Ep13 00124.png Ep13 00129.png Ep13 00131.png Ep13 00138.png Ep13 00144.png |-|Season 2 Appearances= S2Ep01 00017.png S2Ep01 00030.png S2Ep01 00049.png S2Ep01 00129.png S2Ep01 00147.png S2Ep01 00312.png S2Ep01 00318.png Season 2 Epi 2 Part A (11).jpg Season 2 Epi 2 Part A (24).jpg Season 2 Epi 2 Part A (31).jpg Season 2 Episode 2 Part B (11).jpg Season 2 Episode 2 Part B (12).jpg Season 2 Episode 2 Part B (15).jpg Season 2 Episode 2 Part B (41).jpg Season 2 Episode 2 Part B (61).jpg S2Ep03_00039.jpg S2Ep03_00063.jpg S2Ep03_00176.jpg S2Ep03_00299.jpg S2Ep03_00311.jpg S2Ep03_00343.jpg S2Ep03_00370.jpg S2Ep04_00003.png S2Ep04_00052.png S2Ep04_00067.png S2Ep04_00184.png S2Ep04_00185.png S2Ep05_00006.png S2Ep05_00048.png S2Ep05_00051.png S2Ep05_00256.png S2Ep05_00360.png S2Ep06_00019.png S2Ep06_00035.png S2Ep06_00088.png S2Ep06_00102.png S2Ep06_00140.png S2Ep06_00159.png S2Ep06_00167.png S2Ep06_00201.png S2Ep06_00246.png S2Ep06_00259.png S2Ep06_00310.png S2Ep06_00322.png S2Ep06_00360.png S2Ep07_00024.png S2Ep07_00042.png S2Ep07_00047.png S2Ep07_00049.png S2Ep07_00113.png S2Ep07_00133.png S2Ep07_00218.png S2Ep07_00270.png S2Ep07_00321.png S2Ep07_00333.png S2Ep07_00345.png 36_S2Ep08.png 42_S2Ep08.png 129_S2Ep08.png 153_S2Ep08.png 276_S2Ep08.png 279_S2Ep08.png 291_S2Ep08.png 304_S2Ep08.png 315_S2Ep08.png 327_S2Ep08.png 340_S2Ep08.png 15_S2Ep09.png 99_S2Ep09.png 120_S2Ep09.png 155_S2Ep09.png 162_S2Ep09.png 170_S2Ep09.png 172_S2Ep09.png 190_S2Ep09.png 227_S2Ep09.png 238_S2Ep09.png 290_S2Ep09.png 313_S2Ep09.png 355_S2Ep09.png 10_S2Ep10.png 28_S2Ep10.png 55_S2Ep10.png 65_S2Ep10.png 69_S2Ep10.png 131_S2Ep10.png 146_S2Ep10.png 230_S2Ep10.png 252_S2Ep10.png 290_S2Ep10.png 319_S2Ep10.png 334_S2Ep10.png 32_S2Ep11.png 112_S2Ep11.png 171_S2Ep11.png 174_S2Ep11.png 221_S2Ep11.png 237_S2Ep11.png 269_S2Ep11.png 282_S2Ep11.png 297_S2Ep11.png 309_S2Ep11.png 3_S2Ep12.png 44_S2Ep12.png 63_S2Ep12.png 64_S2Ep12.png 132_S2Ep12.png 135_S2Ep12.png 146_S2Ep12.png 200_S2Ep12.png 220_S2Ep12.png 235_S2Ep12.png 254_S2Ep12.png 289_S2Ep12.png 314_S2Ep12.png 338_S2Ep12.png 356_S2Ep12.png 390_S2Ep12.png 409_S2Ep12.png 424_S2Ep12.png 460_S2Ep12.png 74_S2Ep13.png 82_S2Ep13.png 175_S2Ep13.png 216_S2Ep13.png 247_S2Ep13.png 255_S2Ep13.png 273_S2Ep13.png 297_S2Ep13.png 363_S2Ep13.png 382_S2Ep13.png 399_S2Ep13.png 407_S2Ep13.png 421_S2Ep13.png 425_S2Ep13.png References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:School Idol Category:Muse Member Category:Love Live! Characters